Barrels containing fuel and other liquids are often required for supplying fuel in remote locations. These barrels are those open to damage, tampering and theft and in the event of any leakage the liquid escapes and can therefore cause local contamination.
Many such liquids are of a hazardous nature and therefore is important to ensure that they are properly stored with little or no possibility for any leakage.
Enviro-Tec Inc. of Alberta, Canada provide a number of storage containers for receiving and protecting barrels. These containers are relatively large and complex and therefore are difficult to transport to remote locations.
It is one object of the present invention therefore, to provide an improved storage container which allows the storage of barrels that is of simple relatively light weight construction having collapsibility and easy transportation of the container to assist in storing barrels in remote locations.